With Reason
by SmellMyCarrot
Summary: What happens when Alfred is a neglectful boyfriend? On your anniversary? Can your friend Ivan help you feel better? AK47


You sat on your couch impatiently checking your phone every so often for the time.," /"7:10pm, dinner starts at 8:30."/ you thought, /"I swear if he forgot again I'm going to be so mad."/ You stood up and walked around the living room your short black boot heels clicked with every step on the hard wood floor. You wore a strapless black dress that came down just over your legs. The top was skin tight and showed off your curved body quite nicely. It loosened up around your waist so it was lacier and dangly at the bottom. You had on makeup, perfume, fancy jewelry and your hair was done up all special.  
Why were you so dressed up? Well today was you and Alfred's third year dating anniversary and you two had reservations to a fancy restaurant. The problem was that every anniversary date with the American he would end up forgetting and you were left alone that day. Not only that but he was now starting to cancel almost every date for the past 2 months.  
/"Not today,"/ you thought, /"today we will finally have a real date!"/ You took out your phone to check the time. 7:13pm. You looked at your phone nervously, sighed, and dialed your boyfriend's number. You pressed send and waited for an answer. "Hello?"  
"Hey, babe, where are you?"  
"I'm at the bar with some of my friends, why?"  
You took a deep breath and tried to sound calm "No reason, just wondering, have fun." –Click- You hung up the phone and flopped back down on the couch. "God damn it, you bastard!" Your eyes started to water and your face was red with frustration. You took a few deep breaths to calm yourself down so your makeup wouldn't smear.  
You looked at your phone again. 7:20pm. /"You know what?"/ you thought to yourself, /"I'm all dressed up I spent a long time getting ready and waited for the perfect time to wear this dress. Damn it, I am going to enjoy my 'date' with or without Al."/ You punched in the numbers to one of your friends and waited for him to pickup.  
"Privet?"  
"Hey Ivan, its (Name)."  
"Oh hello (Name)! How are you today?"  
"I'm..fine, I guess." You blushed slightly before you asked, "Ivan, I know this is last minute but I was wondering if maybe you could come to a fancy restaurant with me."  
"Da, I would love to but is it not your anniversary with the American boy? Should you not be going on the date with him?"  
"I'll explain later." You said in a bitter voice.  
"Alrighty then I will be right over. Do svidaniya (Name)."  
"Ok, bye." You hung up and let out a breath you didn't know you were holding. /"Calm down, calm down."/ You said aloud to yourself (A/N: man you talk to yourself a lot.) while taking deep breaths. /"He is just a friend going to eat dinner with me. Calm down."/ You ran you hand through your (h/l) (h/c). You sat back down on the fluffy couch and waited for your Russian friend to arrive.  
It was actually a good thing that you got to hang out with Ivan. Your 'boyfriend' didn't like your Russian friend because he was still big on the whole communist thing. Ivan was born in Soviet Russia and moved to America with his family when he was 15. He didn't have a lot of friends because everyone thought he was creepy. He always wore a scarf and a tan trench coat. He had kind of a scary aspect to him and was socially awkward. You were his only friend in high school and you guys have been tight ever since. But you had no feeling for him or anything. He was just your friend. Nothing more, nothing less.  
-Time skip of not so epic proportion-  
9:40. Dinner was going wonderfully you got everything about Alfred off your chest and Ivan looked very handsome in his fancy attire. He had on a pale blue sweater with a black blazer over it dress pants and of course that scarf he always wore.  
You smiled and finished the last of your food, "You know what? Even though Alfred forgot about our date I'm having a great time."  
"I am very glad," Ivan smiled, "and stop thinking about that man. He is very immature and still requires the growing up."  
"I guess but I'm just so sick of it." you twirled a piece of (veggie you hate) on your plate because you weren't going to eat it. "All of it. He makes me feel unimportant."  
"(Name), you are very important; I never want you ever thinking otherwise."  
"Ok. Thanks for coming though, Ivan. You really brightened up my day."  
"I should be giving you the thanks," he looked at you his bright violet eyes staring deep into your (e/c) eyes. "You saved me an evening alone." You blushed and looked away. The floor seemed very interesting at that moment. You didn't see the waiter approach your table.  
"Excuse me, would you like dessert?" the waiter asked, you didn't even see him walk over.  
"Oh, um, no I'm fine. Do you want anything Ivan?" He looked over the menu closed it and handed it back to the waiter.  
"None for me, thank you anyways." He smiled, "Just the check."  
"Yes sir." The waiter took your menus and walked away. He came back a few minutes later with the check. You reached for it but were beaten to it. You looked up and saw Ivan taking out his wallet.  
"No, Ivan, I got this."  
"(Name), let me. Your day was not good, da? I make it better." He put his credit card on the check and smiled at you, "I insist."  
"Ok, fine, if you insist." You knew it was no use to argue with him because once Ivan set his mind to something, there was no changing his mind.  
You two left the restaurant a few minutes later and you were happy you had a great time. "Thanks Ivan, I had a wonderful time."  
"Well, then let it continue." he smiled, "Come to my home for vodka?"  
"I don't drink."  
"Then come to my home for talking?"  
"Ivan I-" You looked at him and his violet eyes once again stared deep into your (e/c) ones. You once again blushed. "I'll call Alfred and see if he is home or not." Really you didn't care if Alfred was home or not you just wanted an excuse to call him and check on his situation. "One moment please." You walked a few steps away to make your call.  
You took out your phone, dialed Alfred's number and waited for the answer. You waited for a while and just when it seemed like he wouldn't pick up there was an answer "Hello~!"  
"Alfred?" His voice sounded very weird.  
"Hey there (Name), what's up?" His worlds were slurred and very thing came out in a chuckle. Was he?  
"Al are-" You gulped "are you drunk?"  
"HAHA! Maybe! Or maybe I'm just buzzzzed!" Oh, hell no! Not only did he forget but now he is drunk off his ass!  
"Al," you tried to calm down tried to stay focused. "Where are you right now?"  
"Ummm….right now?"  
"Yes right now." You had to stop yourself from yelling.  
"I'm with my friends and-" –click- you couldn't take anymore of this so you hung up.  
Needless to say you were pissed. You had to suppress the strong urge to throw your phone across the street (A/N: the phone did nothing to you.). How could he do this to you? He was so nice to you when it all started. He only forgot your anniversary but, that was the only bad thing. He would take you to dinner out on dates and always made you feel important. Now in the past year that was gone. He was treating you like a pet. Spend some time with you, enough to be happy then leave. Leave for a while to neglect you, until you almost got to the point of not liking him or even hating him. Then he would come back and repeat the cycle. That cycle was repeated for the last year of your relationship. You were sick of the game he played, sick of the way he made you feel, sick of him.  
You started shaking with a combination of sadness and anger. Tears threatened to stream down your face. Why do you put up with this crap? Why?  
"(Name)?" You felt a hand gently rest on your back. You looked to your side and saw Ivan looking at you with the sweetest, most caring look in his eyes. "(Name) are you ok?"  
"Y-yeah. I'm fine, Ivan, really." For some reason he didn't seem to believe you and with good reason. You smiled and looked away. "I just- it's a little cold is all." You wrapped your arms around yourself in a hug. Then you felt something soft, warm and kind of heavy on your shoulders. You looked back and saw that Ivan had removed his jacket and placed it on your shoulders. He was smiling brightly at you.  
"Better?"  
"Y-yeah," you blushed, "but what about you? Won't you get cold?"  
"No, I will be fine," he smiled at you, "I have a sweater and scarf. I will be warm."  
"Well, ok. Thanks." You smiled sweetly at him. You could have sworn you saw a blush creep onto his face. He looked away.  
"No problem." He looked back at you. If he was blushing, all evidence of that was gone.  
You sighed. You needed to get Alfred off your mind so you could enjoy the day. You wanted to think about this later. You and Ivan walked to the parking lot in silence. You held Ivan's jacket close to you, snuggling in the warmth. You inhaled the scent of the jacket: a mixture of vodka, vanilla, and something else. /"This is what Ivan must smell like."/ You smiled and blushed at the thought. /"No this is wrong,"/ you thought. /"I'm dating Alfred, even though I don't want to I can't have feelings for-"/  
"(Name), get in the car." Ivan interrupted your thoughts, which wasn't really a bad thing, "I will take you home now."  
"Actually, Ivan," Your sweet (e/c) orbs meet his confused violet eyes. "I accept your invitation for talking and drinks at your house." The moment you said that his face seemed to beam with happiness; he looked as if he was about to jump up and down.  
"Wonderful!" He almost yelled while getting in the driver's seat of his car, "I'm so happy you will come spend the time with me; we don't get to hang out much anymore."  
You giggled. "Ok, Ivan, whatever you say." You got in the car, excited about spending time with your /friend/. /"Just having a few drinks with my friend."/ You thought, /"Just some drinks with my friend."/  
-Le time skip-  
"Ok, (Name)," Ivan said as he set two bottles of vodka on the table in the living room. "Cut with the acting now."  
"Why two bottles?" You asked trying to change the subject.  
"One is normal and one is strawberry, I had it and remembered it was your favorite flavor because grape tastes like the syrup medicine for coughs." Alfred can hardly remember your birthday. How does he know more about you then your own boyfriend? "Now (Name), tell me what is wrong. Something is bothering you and I can tell." This man could read you like a Dr. Seuss book, meaning you couldn't lie to him even if you wanted to.  
"It's just." You sighed. "Alfred again, when I called him he was drunk."  
"I'm sorry."  
"You know, I don't know why I'm still with him. I really don't."  
"So you don't love him?"  
"No, I don't." You said sharply,\. "I don't think he loves me. He barely talks to me, we don't go out anymore, and he treats me like property."  
"Have you talked to him about it? Maybe he isn't aware-"  
"Ohhh, he is well aware of how I feel." You interrupted, "Maybe not the 'I don't love him part' but, I did try to talk to him and every time I do he just-" You stopped yourself.  
"What?" Ivan seemed desperate at this point. "Does he hurt you?"  
"No, not really, He just tries to ignore it by leaving and when I don't let him leave he pushes me out of the way." You looked at your feet. "He doesn't want to hurt me but, he wants to believe everything is perfect the way /he/ wants it to be." You thought about this for a long time and finally found something to compare it to. "This may sound weird, but it's a lot like how he eats a hamburger."  
Ivan paused and stared at you for a little bit. "I don't understand how your relationship can be related to the way he eats cheap ground beef."  
"Look at it this way: when he eats a hamburger he eats it quickly and doesn't savor the flavor even though he loves them. Then when Arthur yells at him for using bad manners he gets angry." You looked at Ivan, his face was emotionless.  
"Surprisingly, I understand what it is you are trying to say." He moved closer to you, "He doesn't take time to really have fun with you even though you know he still likes you, and he doesn't like to listen to anything that might change how your relationship is going because he likes it the way it is." He seemed to move closer the more he spoke until you were almost touching each other.  
"Exactly." You looked at him straight in his violet eyes. Those beautiful, beautiful violet eyes that always seemed to comfort you.  
"What kind of guy would you like if you could find one?"  
"Someone sensitive, who will respect me, listen to me, make time for me and," The only image that came to mind when you said this was Ivan, "c-cares about me." You blushed at your thought of him as your boyfriend. "I don't like him that way," you thought. "I don't, I don't, I don't, I don-"  
Your own thoughts were interrupted when you felt Ivan slowly lift up your head, so you could face him, and his soft lips connected with yours in a gentle kiss.  
It was very surprising how soft it was because he was always thought to be rough, mean, and just big. Even though he was a muscular kind of intimidating man, his kiss was so tender, careful and loving. Not only was it surprising that his kiss was sweet. HE WAS KISSING YOU! You felt your heart flutter and a weird butterfly feeling well up in your stomach. You hadn't felt this way in god knows how long.  
When Ivan pulled away the, two of you sat there for a few seconds just looking at each other. "I'm sorry." Ivan finally said moving his head away from yours, "I'm so sorry, (Name). I just- I loved you for a long time and you were so sad. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." He covered his face with his hands, like he was trying to hide from you.  
"Ivan," you finally said when you were out of your daze. "Ivan, it's ok." You put your hand on his back and tried to comfort him. He removed his hands from his face and looked at you. His violet eyes had the look of a puppy. You have never seen him look like that before.  
"(Name), if this isn't what you want or if you feel awkward, I can take you home now."  
/"Do I want to go home?"/ you thought. Ivan sat there looking at you, waiting for a response.  
You answered his question by wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him into a full on kiss. You didn't want to leave. Not in a million years. Ivan seemed surprised at first. He didn't expect you to randomly kiss him, and with more passion then he kissed you. Then he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you close to him. You both began to move your lips in a rhythm, matching each other's moves and beat. You tangled your fingers through his pale blonde hair but, before anything could continue you needed to break away for air. When you did, you started panting for air, your heart was beating so fast and so loud you knew what you were doing was wrong. You were dating Alfred but, then again you didn't give a shit. He never paid attention to you, he neglected you, and you never got to break up with him because he would never listen. This was not your fault. Well, not entirely.  
"So," Ivan said panting as well, "you are staying, da?"  
"I love you too. I will stay."

He smiled but, this smile was different. This smile wasn't sweet and innocent like the others. This one was more like the hungry eyes of a predator on the prowl, and you were his prey.

He pulled you into a hungry kiss. He tangled his fingers in your (h/c) hair. You wrapped your arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Ivan's tongue glided across your bottom lip asking for entrance. You parted your lips, happy to oblige.

Soon you had to pull away from the kiss for the need of air. (A/N: Damn your lungs!)You took a deep breath which seemed hard to do at that moment. Before you could even catch your breath Ivan's soft lips were pressed against your neck. You gasped from the sudden contact and leaned your head back exposing more of your neck to his and your lustful desires. He sucked and bit at the sensitive skin, leaving marks in his path.

"Oh, God!" You moaned as one of his bites was rougher than before. He stopped dead in his tracks, pulled away and looked at you.

"I am not God." He began to tease, "If you want to yell, yell to me. Not God." He had a devil smirk plastered on his face. He was going to tease you further, you could feel it.

You quickly moved your position so you were now straddling the Russian's lap. Your black dress was riding up to an unsettling height, exposing your thigh. His eyes widened with the sudden action. You grinded your hips against his nether regions. A moan escaped his lips even though it was obvious he tried to hold it back. So cute.

"Ivan." You grabbed his jacket and pulled him into a kiss. "Shut up."

As you kissed him you continue to grind your hips to his groin, earning more moans. You smirked into the kiss. Slowly you slipped your hand up his sweater, running your hands across his toned abs. (A/N: Russian hands, Roman fingers :3)

His rough hands began to rub your leg, encouraging the dress to travel even farther up your legs. His other hand was wrapped around your waist pulling you closer. These kisses and touches felt like you were craving for them but, he was starving for it.

Gently, he laid you down on the couch where you were sitting. He broke the kiss only to take off his sweater and under shirt. God, he was perfectly built, like someone had chiseled him from marble. It was obvious that he worked out from his six pack and biceps but, he wasn't so heavily muscular that it was a turn off. Just perfect.

Ivan began to work on the zipper of your dress. Very slowly, he unzipped it, making sure to go slow enough so you would become restless. You wiggled in place, hoping to get the friction you were being denied. He smirked, swiftly taking your dress off and throwing the piece of cloth onto the floor. He came down to the side of your face and nibbled your ear lobe. "I'm going to make you beg for me." He whispered in your ear as he caressed every inch of your body that wasn't covered. His hot breath sent shivers down your body but, you kept your cool.

"N-never going to h-happen." You replied, trying (A/N: But failing) to seem cool. Man, you wanted him so fucking bad, but you were not about to beg.

A smirk spread over his face. "Good." He said placing his lips on your neck so you could feel every movement. "It's no fun when you have a cooperative uke." His mouth attacked your neck mercilessly. He reached his hands up and squeezed your still clothed breast.

Your back arched and you dug your fingernails into his back, earning a hiss from him. He turned your head and gave you a passionate, lustful kiss. You kissed back with the same lust and passion, entangling your fingers in his soft platinum blonde hair.

As you two kissed Ivan began working on his belt. You heard the metal clank as he removed his belt. The sound made you excited for what would happen. When you grinded your hips to his, again you could feel him. His length was massively erect and ready. He couldn't hold the act much longer. But neither could you.

Ivan hooked his fingers under one of your lacy undergarments, slowly slipping them down. When your panties were finally off he began to work on your bra. (A/N: why you were still wearing a bra nobody knows.) With skillful hands he unhooked the clasps of your bra and slipped it off your beautiful form. Ivan now focused his attention on your chest, licking his lips with pure delight and desire. Truth was, the way he looked at you was turning you on even more.

He abruptly grabbed your breasts and gave them a rough squeeze. You gasped at the sudden action. His index finger and thumb began to twirl and play with one of your nipples. While he was fondling one of your pink nubs he nibbled and sucked on the other neglected one.

"Oh fucking God!" Your words came out in moans and pants but Ivan heard you perfectly. He removed his mouth from your breast and bit down hard on your neck. "Ow! What the hell? That hurt!"

"God isn't making you make those noises." He stated calmly. "I am and I would like you not to confuse us. If you can't tell us apart I will have to punish you." For a second, you thought he was joking. But as you looked into his eyes , you saw how serious he was. You questioned his actions. You were normally not the one to let somebody dominate you but the way he looked just made you want to let him pleasure you. (A/N: you never liked doing work anyway.)

"S-sorry Ivan." You said blushing. "I won't d-do it anymore."

"Khoroshaya devochka." Man, you didn't know what he was saying but it sounded hot. As a response you grinded up against him once more. He moaned and looked at you. "(Name)."

"Y-yes Ivan?"

"My pants are rather uncomfortable."

"W-well then," You blushed, (A/N: here you were naked about to have sex and you blush at this! what the shit?!) "Take t-them off."

He smirked. He would have taken them off anyway but he wanted to hear you say it. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, taking off his pants and underwear in one motion. You started at him. Damn, he was big. He leaned in close to you but you didn't notice. You were busy trying to figure out the spatial probability of him fitting in you. According to your math, it was impossible but, hey, you were never very good at math.

Before you could stop yourself words came out of your mouth, "Dear God." The moment you said that Ivan had his teeth around your neck in the same spot as before. He bit down and he held you there. The pain soon turned into pleasure and his bite broke skin but didn't cause bleeding.

He finally let go. "I…am….Ivan."

"I know, I know. Your Ivan, not God."

"Clearly, you don't."

"Sorry." You looked back at his cock again. This time he noticed.

He lifted your chin and kissed you lovingly. He pulled away and rested his forehead on yours. He smirked again. "Tell me what you want me to do to you." He demanded. His lusty violet eyes filled your mind with millions of fantasies that yearned to be fulfilled. You wanted to touch him. You wanted him to touch you. You wanted to feel him inside you. You wanted HIM. But you didn't want to say it.

"I still can't hear you konfetka." His voice cooed. He wanted you to finally snap. And God, his Russian voice and accent was sexy. He rubbed his thumb over your clit earning a moan. That's it, screw pride!

"I-I want you!" You almost yelled. "I want you inside me! Please G- Ivan, stop teasing me!"

Ivan grinned arrogantly. He heard what he wanted. His eyes brimmed with desire for you. He knew exactly what to get and how to do it.

Your hands curled against the soft pillows of the couch as Ivan slid into you. Ivan's hands locked securely around your wrists. You could feel his breath on your neck. He quickly slipped his length into you. A shot of pleasure rushed into you, better than anything your fanatics could have been. His hips moved swiftly and began thrusting. Instantly, your body tensed up. You felt his hips rocking against yours. Your voice came in gasps and moans of ecstasy. Your body felt hot and sensitive to his touch. Ivan was addicted to the sweet sensations you so happily provided for him.

Ivan's violet eyes beamed with happiness and satisfaction. The tight and warm encasement you provided was absolutely perfect against him. Your form complimented him perfectly. Every hard thrust and pound drew chants of lust from the two of you. The sweet hallucinations that came with his actions blurred your vision.

Ivan's weight shifted with his movements. You felt the couch shake while his body leaned into yours. Your back arched as he hit something deep in you.

"I-Ivan! Ah God, f-faster." You begged.

"I told you." He bit your neck on the same spot again, drawing a little bit of blood this time. "I am not God. I am Ivan."

"Shut the fuck up!" You yelled and surprised him. You were sick of the whole 'I'm not God.' Issue and it drove you over the edge. "If I want you to be God, then you will be fucking God! Now, damn it, move faster!"

Ivan grinned devilishly and complied. He loved how feisty you became . His hip movements increased in speed, the couch cried with disapproval but who gave a fuck about what the couch thought.

Your hands danced and ran themselves around his broad shoulders and his toned chest, and your eyes took in his beautiful figure.

He was sweating badly, his thoughts only on you. From the pink blush painted to your cheeks, down to your neck which was scattered with hickeys and bite marks while your breasts were perky from a good sucking and biting from the Russian you loved so much.

"A-ah, Ivan! I'm so c-close!" Your voice beckoned. You began tightening against his length. His voice was right against your ear, calling you on.

"As am I." He said something in Russian and again, you have no idea what it was but it sounded sexy, "Say my name again!" Ivan said, right as his grunts increased in audibility.

"IVAN!" You screamed as your body whiplashed in ecstasy, blinding your vision with white. Ivan grunted and released himself within you. You lay on the couch, sweaty and satisfied.

He collapsed next to you and pulled you close. You laid your head on his chest, exhausted ready to fall asleep. The silence that beckoned you to a peaceful sleep and the steady beating of Ivan's heart was your lullaby. As you were drifting into a peaceful sleep a voice was heard. "What?" You asked.

"I said what about Alfred? Is this cheating?" He looked so worried, it was so cute.

"No, it isn't I broke up with him a while ago, he just refuses to believe it." /Or at least I will break up with him./

"All right then." He was either too tired to care or just that gullible. "Spokoĭnoĭ nochi moĭ podsolnechnika." With that he fell asleep.

You smiled. Whatever he said it must have been sweet. You cuddled into his chest and were slowly rocked to sleep by the sound of your love's breathing and heart beat. /It's not cheating,/ you thought, /everything was with reason./


End file.
